


Tender Assault and Battery in a Hot Tub

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Tender Assault and Battery" [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Tender Assault and Battery" series, Explicit Language, F/M, Farce, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Romance, Vigorous, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Just a hot little romp for Jane and Lisbon in their new locale. Okay. Porn. This time it's where Jane's Airstream calls home overlooking Lake Travis. He installed a hot tub! Farcical one-shot, Strictly for fun. But, hey … strong sexual situations and some explicit language. Vigorous. Part of the ‘Tender Assault and Battery’ series. If you don't like that stuff, for sure don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.Posted first at FFnet on February 22, 2014. Now here with refining edits to improve readability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sparked by a wonderful Chibi drawing of Lisbon and Jane naked and loving it in a hot tub, particularly the look in Jane's eye as he stares at Lisbon with her shoulders shyly bunched, making her assets even more prominent. Much appreciation to Chibi, though I'm sure a story like this was not her intent. ;)

Jane circled Lisbon's desk with a smile of delight on his face. "Guess what I've got!" he sang, making a secret of it by leaning his head in as he made his way around.  


"I have no idea, Jane, but it must be exciting. Tell me!" she stage-whispered.  


"Hot tub!" he whispered, lower.  
"Hot tub?"  


"Shhh! Yes. Don't say it so loud. People will want to come and use it!"  


"You installed a hot tub at your motor home site? And you don't want company. So, just enjoy it. Soak away!"  


"No! You come and soak with me. We'll grill something. Drink wine in the hot tub and look out over Lake Travis as the sun sets. It's healthful! Opens up the pores."

"It does sound very nice. I don't use the one at my apartment complex. It just feels creepy to be in the same tub water as crowds of strangers. You know, I think I'd love a hot soak! You can't make fun of me in a bathing suit, though. Be polite!"  


"Are you kidding? You don't know how much I'm looking forward to seeing you in a bikini. "  


"Down, boy! Just a friendly soak in the hot tub, right?" Truth was, she couldn't wait to see him in a pair of trunks! What did his torso look like, naked?  


"Sure, Lisbon. What else but soaking in the hot tub?"  


"Huh?" She remembered the thread of the conversation. "Oh. Saturday night, then."  


But Jane had already seen her blush and her thoughtful, dilated eyes. Maybe he'd get a chance to show her how he felt about her! Beat that damn Marcus Pike's time!  


"Come early. Maybe four or five. We can soak, then eat, then soak some more!"  


By Saturday afternoon, Jane had salad made and chicken marinating in the fridge. They could nuke the potatoes and make a goo of them with toppings.  


Lisbon debated how to dress and wondered what it would be like to undress in front of Jane, even though it was just a bathing suit. Should she demurely go into the Airstream to change and come out in her suit, or just wear a simple cover-up and pull it over her head nonchalantly when it was time? She decided on the cover-up. It would be like pulling off a band-aid. All at once, and get it over with. She snorted at herself! Such a fuss over Jane. Maybe he would wear clothes over his trunks and she'd get to watch him strip down, too! Oh my god! What if he wore Speedos? Something about that heated her blood and made her a little damp.  


Well? What if something did develop? She was a free woman. She and Marcus were just dating, hadn't even slept together yet. Why shouldn't she enjoy her prime? Now, what should she do with her hair?  


Lisbon arrived in her short cover-up and sneakers. It was still too cool for sandals. In fact, her legs were cold. Jane met her with a glass of wine and showed her to the hot tub. He was wearing clothes.  


"Lisbon! Your hair looks so pretty in a braid!"  


"Thanks, Jane. It seemed like the simplest thing to do." Feeling a little shy at the praise, she reached back and caught hold of the braid, letting it slip like silken rope through her fingers to swing back into place. Its heaviness felt sensual on her back.  


"What do you think of the view?"  


"Breathtaking, Jane. So beautiful! You picked just the right spot!" The hot tub sat on a pad near a small copse of trees with a clear view of the lake. It emphasized both the vastness of the water and the sky, with a clear view of both sunrise and sunset. It was a lovely spot to laze!  


"It's all ready. Let's get in right away. It's too cool not to." He set the wine on the hot tub frame and grabbed the two bath sheets he had set in one of the outdoor chairs pulled nearby.  


Lisbon felt good to see Jane so happy and excited about something. He grabbed his oversized tee shirt at the back and pulled it over his head. My god! What a sleek form! And his skin! How she loved pink on a man! Such broad shoulders and narrow hips. Small dark nipples graced his chest like fancy chocolates and she wondered if the small swell of his belly was as soft and comfy as it looked. Her fingers stretched as if preparing to manage something needing a delicate touch. As he finished removing the shirt he turned and let it drop to the chair. The lines of his broad back led sleekly to his waist and his arms were long and powerful, ending in those big graceful hands she loved so much. He was almost as freckled as she! But his were golden instead of milk chocolate. Lisbon knew he was a handsome man, but she'd completely underestimated him. He was gorgeous!  


She looked up to see a faintly blushing Jane, and snapped her gaping mouth closed with a small smile. Barely managing an intense frisson that rode up her spine, drew her shoulders and gripped her cheeks, she watched those long fingers unbutton, unzip and open his jeans. Lisbon had to breathe through her mouth as she slipped her cover-up over her head and bent to untie her sneakers. It was enough of a delay tactic to see him toe out of his untied shoes (beautiful blocky pink feet with long toes curling from the ends!), and slip his pants off, revealing sleekly muscled legs and beautifully formed calves, also pink! His trunks were loose-fitting and stopped about mid-thigh.  


This time she didn't try to hide her admiration. She hoped her bathing suit bottoms weren't already wet through because she could feel that she was starting to drip. The buzz from his zipper had gone straight to her core. Eyes round and wide, unconscious of licking her bottom lip, she blurted, "You have a very handsome physique, Jane," and blinked at him, twice before she realized he was staring at her, too.  


"You're perfect, Lisbon! So tiny, but so perfectly proportioned. Sleek and strong. Freckles everywhere! They're so beautiful." Those boobs! My god, they were big and round for her tiny frame. Not swollen big, but perfectly shaped and full. A nice flat stomach emphasized the little mound of her pubis, cushy hips flaring and framing what must be a tiny core. He bet there was some real power in those hips! He felt himself begin to harden, a hot thread of desire tease his belly. The trunks were roomy. Maybe he could get into the water before making an obvious tent.  


"Well, I guess if we're through staring at each other . . . "  


Jane's head jerked up when she spoke, and he reoriented his floating mind, unconsciously licking his bottom lip. "Oh, my god, Lisbon. I think you just went pink all over! Yes, we can stop staring now. Go ahead. I'll help you in."  


"I can get it, thanks. I guess I'm not used to such high praise."  


"That's a real shame . . . " He watched her from behind. Shapely little back, sexy with that dark braid on freckled skin between her creamy shoulders. But that fanny, so nicely fleshed out and firm! "You know, you ladies pretend it's just clothes because it's not lingerie material, but we men know we're looking at you in your underwear!"  


Lisbon froze momentarily, then seated herself carefully in the water and looked up at him. "Way to make one of us ladies feel comfortable, Jane."  


He grinned. "I guess it's no different for us men." He looked down. "Although these are a bit baggier than my underwear and cover a lot more."  


"Okay, Jane. I'll bite. Boxers or briefs?"  


"Briefs, mostly. I tend to fall out of my boxers . . . "  


Lisbon choked on her wine, trying to imagine the gargantuan hunk of meat that couldn't stay in its boxers, and Jane chuckled. " . . . but they're a lot cooler for summertime. Why, Lisbon, is the water too hot? You've gone beet red."  


"Ha, ha, Jane. Just get in here with me and let's change the subject."  


They soaked, reminisced some of the happier old times with their CBI team and stopped each other from talking about work and cases. Boneless later, they forced themselves out to get supper together and ate inside with the heat turned high and the big towels wrapped around their shoulders.  


Jane caught himself in a florid fantasy of tucking just one finger in each cup of Lisbon's bikini, tugging them to tip out her breasts and fill his tongue with the hardened nipples that poked from under the material. He was flushed and hard before he caught himself, shifting uncomfortably in the bench seat. It was quite awhile before he felt he could get up without embarrassing himself as he lapsed into fantasy after light fantasy, but finally managed some control. He was definitely firm, and staying that way, no doubt.  


Lisbon couldn't stop wondering about that mighty dick of his that couldn't be corralled by his boxers. She felt like a schoolgirl, wanting to see it, ask him to show it to her! She was glad her suit was already wet from soaking in the hot tub because she felt herself getting more swollen and squishy by the minute! When she got up, she caught Jane looking at her suit bottom and giving a little huff before he turned from her. She tugged her suit loose from her labia, perfectly defined, and swollen out the edge of the narrow crotch of the suit. Blushing, she tried to make herself feel better that at least she had shaved them smooth.  


By the end of dinner, it was dusk. They had worked into the second bottle of wine and seriously needed to soak and calm down!  


At the hot tub, they set their towels and glasses down, the bottle of wine on the platform.  


"We should go in nude this time." He caught Lisbon's doubtful look. "There's not much I haven't already seen or imagined."  


There was a lot Lisbon hadn't seen and couldn't imagine! She was ready to see! "Okay. But I want to watch."  


"My, my. Such a naughty girl, Teresa."  


"Hey. Your fault. You taunted me with that falling out of your boxers stuff. Now you pay."  


"That's true. I get to see most of your boobs and those hard little nipples pointing from under your suit. Your butt cheeks where the suit rides up. And, best of all, the sides of your naked pussy lips! You shave!"  


"Sometimes."  


They giggled at each other.  


"You know we're feeling the effects of the wine . . . "  


"I like the effects of the wine, Jane."  


"Okay. Here goes."  


Lisbon stepped a little closer as he pulled off his trunks. "Turn more towards the outside lights, Jane. I can't see." He did as she asked and out popped- Damn! That was a nice big fat cock! It was pink, too! The balls were round and pink and close to his body. "You are pink everywhere! I don't know how you hide that thing in your suit pants." She looked at him. "Very nice." She could tell he was firm, probably controlling it, and nowhere near fully extended!  


"Thank you. May as well have the back view." He turned around to show her his pink round rump.  


"Well, my opinion hasn't changed. You are an extremely handsome man."  


"Thanks. Let me get in the tub and get comfortable. Then you can undress."  


When Jane was ready, Lisbon pulled the tie at the back of her top and whipped it from her body, tossing it in a chair. She really wanted to cup herself and pinch the nipples, but stifled the impulse.  


Jane could see her breasts sway with a beautiful round weight. "Come closer, Lisbon, and stand in the light. I want to see better." When she did, he saw the buds of her nipples standing in the cool night air. "You'd better finish and get in here. It's too cold."  


She tugged her bottoms loose, caught in the cleft of her body again. Jane saw gossamer strands of glistening slick pull from her body as she turned the bottoms inside out and let them drop. He felt himself lengthen and desperately wanted to put a hand on the shaft of his dick. Instead he brought his hands up and patted the surface of the water. "Turn around so I can see the back and then get in here."  


Lisbon turned, then jutted out her fanny and shook her hips as a good-natured tease. Jane felt lightning in his groin and groaned. Lisbon laughed and got in the tub, seating herself opposite to Jane. They swallowed some more wine and licked their lips.  


Gazing into her beautiful eyes, dark in the low light, he watched her gentle smile and easy return gaze. He couldn't take his eyes from hers, noting in the periphery the humid wisps of hair curling out of her braid, freckles on her blushing cheeks and the bright pout of her lips. The rounds of her breasts mounded the water's surface, pushed forward as she drew her arms shyly together.  


Lisbon watched as Jane's eyes lost focus and his lips parted in a soft smile of pleasure. Realizing what he must be feeling, she blushed harder and lowered her head with a shy grin. "You're hard under there, aren't you?  


Jane grinned. "Like the Washington Monument." He reached for her hand and she offered it. He clasped it and guided her through the water, placing her small hand on his stiff cock and gasping as her fingers curled around it. His hand rode lightly on hers as she felt him up and down. He tightened her light grasp of the sensitive head, guiding her to squeeze and rotate her palm. Then he pulled her hand to his chest to feel the heat of his skin and the wild thumping of his heart.  


She was already dipping her other hand low to feel his balls, handling each gently as she traced their shape with her fingertips, thrilling at their solid smooth form. Jane spread his legs wider and leaned back a little to allow her sensual play. She returned her free hand to the head, but with both her hands now on his rigid cock, top and bottom, he groaned and pulled away.  


"You'll have me off in about three seconds."  


"What's so bad about that?"  


"I haven't even touched you."  


Lisbon looked at him. Jane was flushed and breathing hard. His hair was a riot of curls, rising in the steam from the tub. She caught his gaze and held it, watched his eyes dilate even more, and spoke to him in a low voice. "Touch me now."  


He moved close and she reached for him again, her hands wrapping firmly on the heavy length of his erection. "But I'm still going to handle you until you come." Then she captured his lips, plump from the furnace of his passion and the heated water. His length made her greedy as she decided she would ride him later.  


Jane gasped into the kiss, anchoring his calves around her waist to hold steady as the electricity of her touch traveled his entire body from mouth to root. He bowed his back, tipping his hips so that she could reach whatever she wanted, whimpering as she fondled him, driven by her own heat. When he came, she had let go of his cock to hold him close as she rode gently under his balls, pushing with a mound soft with flesh and hard with the bone underneath it. She moved closer to press his still quivering cock, her stomach so soft he imagined it receiving him like sex, but in the fleshy well between their pressing bellies, fucking him balls and all. He collapsed against her, spread open like a woman, whining, quivering as Lisbon leaned over him, arms wrapped tightly to his back. She sent chills through him, nibbling on his neck and ear.  


When he had recovered enough, Jane lifted her to the edge of the tub and nipped at her inner thighs, working his way to her core as her legs jerked open with each painful spark of pleasure. He nipped the plump mons of her sex just above its cleft. She cried out and leaned away, opening her naked labia further to his lips, his head now wedged deep between her thighs, murmuring something about spicy and saucy, slick and smooth. It seemed to work him into a frenzy. He picked up the dilute scent of their union, starchy from the seed he had sprayed onto her belly. Then he steadied her legs, giving purchase to his mouth and tongue as they devoured her and she wailed through successive orgasms, the last brought on by his gently scraping teeth on her clit.  


Her nipples were standing high and he went for them next, mouthing them mercilessly until she bucked against him. Then he turned her over to lie on the platform while he spread her open from behind. Running his tongue into her to lap and tease, he heard her moan his name. Excited beyond bearing, Jane squeezed her ass cheeks, spreading them open and running his tongue along the tight little bud until it loosened and she pushed herself at him. Inserting a fingertip, he felt her muscles relax and he massaged inside until Lisbon was begging him to finish her. He turned her back over and caught the scent of her desire, sweet and musky between her legs.  


"I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you now, so bad. Open your legs!"  


"They are open!" She spread them further as he held his swollen cock, aiming its plump head and then entering her, shoving hard. The friction grabbed her clit and she felt the tingle from her toes to her scalp. But it was her pussy that called for more. She scooted forward to hang it off the ledge of the hot tub so Jane could push even deeper, and forced her legs as far apart as she could hold them. Every stroke filled her, honing her excitement like a knife. She reached down and pressed herself, forcing her clit to ride his shaft and came for the first time with him inside her, keening as she pulled his hips to force him deep, her muscles a clutching orgasmic fist.  


Jane held on, breathing through it as her body worked him mercilessly. When the spasms began to subside, he moved in her again. "Wider! Open your legs wider! I want to ram you with everything I've got!" He pounded into her, hard as iron and red hot, drowning his dick in the glove of her pussy.  


"Hold me open, push me open as wide as you need! Push me open! Wide!"  


Lisbon's screamed those words as another orgasm with heat like a dragon released its liquid fire to course through her body. His hands gripping above the knees and splitting her wide, Jane pummeled into her, lifting, heaving himself against her as if he was breaking down a door, snaking his hips to drill her like a corkscrew as she finally relinquished all, crying and calling from her throat, "Don't stop! Fuck me some more! I want to feel you come in me!"  


Lisbon's unhinged, feral demands made the lava in Jane's groin pool and rise. Twisting into her with long, rapid strokes, his mind ceded completely to instinct, the male beast inside him mated with her and the female animal in Lisbon responded in kind. When he reached between them and pinched Lisbon's swollen clit, rolling it hard between his thumb and finger, she screamed and came, digging her nails into his arms where she held on against his battering hips. His release was pure relief and he flooded her, the bellows of his lungs calling out sigh after moaning sigh, filling the night.  


Lisbon lay against him, sobbing as utter relaxation opened her wide and let every distress pour out of her in one stream. As Jane's breathing settled, he wrapped his arms all the way around her small form, stroking her ribs with his fingertips. She leaned back to look at his face, also wet with tears, and they kissed, tenderly soothing each other to a new equilibrium.  


Jane didn't want to tell her that he loved her just yet. She'd probably think it was because of the phenomenal sex. But he didn't want her moving on, sharing this with Pike, either. And certainly not expecting Jane to share. His gag reflex actually kicked in. Right before the thought slammed the switch to "blast" on his jealousy furnace. He started sweating and breathing hard again.  


Lisbon turned to him. "Are you all right? We're not going another round, are we? Maybe we should save something for in the morning. Or middle of the night at the earliest."  


"You're staying the night?" His smile was broad, easily seen in the moonlight.  


"I hope you're not sending me away tonight, boneless and debilitated, all pruney." She pinched his side, teasing, and kissed him.  


"No! I'd love for you to stay with me. There's nothing I'd like more, having you sleep next to me." Forever, really.  


"Well, then . . . I accept." Forever, really. "Let's get out of the tub and go inside before we really do stew."  


They covered the tub and gathered their things, starting the short trek to the Airstream.  


"Listen. Teresa. About Pike . . . "  


"Who? Oh, him."  


"I'm greedy and I'm jealous. I don't want to share."  


"I know." She winked at him. "I've learned that about you over the years. I know you think you've been subtle . . . "  


"I get too steamed to be subtle, but I have tried to control it since I couldn't speak for you."  


She patted his shoulder.  


Jane stopped walking. "So? What about him?"  


Lisbon turned back to him. "Who?"  


"Pike!"  


"Oh, him."  


"Lisbon! Are you going to keep seeing him?"  


"Oh, no. I don't see any point in that. Do you?"  


Jane let go of the breath he found he was holding tightly inside. "No." But I never did. "So, it's just you and me, then, right?"  


"Yes. Just you and me, Jane. Nobody else."  


"You're not saying that just because of the drinking and the great sex . . . and this fabulous hot tub?"  


"The drinking? No! I've had enough to let loose, and am I ever glad! But, the cataclysmic sex . . . now, that's enough to turn a woman's head, Jane. Of course that's a reason. And a great one! Don't you think?"  


"Yes . . . cataclysmic, huh?"  


"As for the hot tub . . . I have nothing to compare. We'll have to try our luck in several other places before I can decide about the hot tub."  


"Of course." They kissed affectionately and Jane tugged on her braid. "What was I thinking?"


End file.
